Not Around Here
by Judas123
Summary: <html><head></head>Daryl/oc Not good with summary I'm sorry</html>


Lizzy wouldn't call herself a wild one, she was the one that would spend her weekend in the comfort of her bed watching Netflix. While one the other hand her friend, Donna will bust her ass on the dance floor of a club and get a guy in bed. People didn't knew why they were friends but them seem to connect somehow and she was fine with that. Lizzy lean her head against the window of Donna's car. She watched the rain drops run down the window as her music was blasted through her head phone. They were were to Georgia instead of South Carolina for spring break. Donna was driving a hundred miles away to her home town, Towhills. Lizzy just wanted to be in her dorm watching a movie but Donna wanted to her to meet her parents and the old bars she used to go. Lizzy looked at Donna as she felt her tap her shoulder, she took her headphones out.

"Yeah? " Lizzy asked her friend.

" I just wanna say thanks for coming with me. You know how my parents are about me being me."Donna said rolling her eyes.

Lizzy smirked. Unlike her Donna had brown hair which she dye black, pink, and green. Her nose pericing was a small little diamond and her ear was fully priced. Lizzy had one but wouldn't tell anyone. Lizzy had her hair untainted, her hair fallen over her shoulder with brown soft curls. She had no pericing on her face. She had no tattoo but Donna had a few. They were different but understood each, they were like yi and yang.

"I know I kind of forced you but you need to get out. You can't spend spring break in your bed watching Netflix."

"Nothing is wrong being in bed watching Netflix. For your information, I was half way watching Clueless." Lizzy spoke making Donna snort.

"You have never been drunk and we need to find someone to take your little V-card." Donna said making Lizzy blush as she sink further in her seat.

"Not until I find the right guy." Lizzy said in a soft voice.

"Have you ever touch that little clit of yours? " Donna teased Lizzy making her friend face turn red as a apple.

" You know I don't do that." Lizzy said making Donna nod.

"I just wanted to say thanks." Donna said as they finally arrived a front of a large two story white house.

"Ready? " Donna asked as Lizzy grabbed her purse putting her things inside and nodded. With both a squealing they open the door and pop up the truck grabbing their bags. Shutting it down they ran to the front door only half wet. Lizzy bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through her most hair. The door was open by a small middle age women. She had salt and pepper hair and a thin black galasses handing from her neck that rested on her chest. She wore a pair of brown pants and white blouse.

"Donna, darling." The woman said hugging Donna then grabbed her hair gentle raising it and examining it as it was a forgien thing for her.

"Mom! " Donna scrolled and moved backward letting her hair fall from her mother's hand.

" This is my friend, Lizzy." Said Donna, making Lizzy smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"Hello, my name is Francine." She hugged Lizzy, surprising her.

"We are going to spend spring break here, mom. Is that ok? " Donna asked as she gave her mother the puppy eyes.

" Of course, honey. Lizzy you want to be in the guest room."

"Sure, that's fine. Thank you, Mrs. Smith." Lizzy said making Donna' mother laugh.

"Honey call me Francine." Lizzy nodded as Donna showed her to her room.

For the rest of the week, Donna showed Lizzy a few tourist stop. Donna's mother was a nice women. As well as her father who was a the chairman of a company. No wonder Lizzy thought as the servant bought caviar at their table for lunch. Lizzy wasn't the rich kind, she earned her money by working part time at the coffee shop and sometimes on the weekend at the library. After work, she'll study for her classes and Netflix, of course. She didn't have a problem with it. Lizzy didn't mind along as she had her books and WiFi she was happy.

As the weekend came, Donna made Lizzy wear something that wasn't pj. After going through Donna's interest on fashion they were on the way to the local bar. Lizzy tugged on the daisy Duke that Donna made her to wear. She was fine with baggy green shirt but she wasn't a fan of showing her legs.

"We are here e. I remember my friend and I paying some dude to buy us beer." Donna laughed as she got out of the car. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wore a black mini skirt with a tight that top. Her skin was nice and tan not like Lizzy pale skin.

The girls both enter at the bar. Lizzy stunned her small nose as she smelled the scent of beer, sweat and sex. She felt Donna grab her elbow and walked to the bar.

"Hello ladies. What ca' I give ya'll tonigh'." Lizzy turned around and saw a old slightly overweight man sporting a while beard. He handed Donna a light brown drink.

"Wha' abou' ya young lady? " He asked Lizzy.

" Can I get a coke please? " Lizzy softly asked making the man smile at how shy she was but handed her a glasses fill with coke and ice. Donna payed for their drink after teasing her about her choice of drinks.

They made their way to a booth and enjoying their drinks, Donna denied a few of older rednecks. They were talking when they saw a guy leaning against the wall of the booth. He wore a grey flannel shirt over it was a leather vest. He wore jeans and pair of boots. He looked older but attribute. His blue eyes were that caught the girls atteinon. He was a bit bald but it went well with him. He had a grin that so cock that made Lizzy wanted to vomit.

"Hello, sugartits number one an' sugartits number two." He said lowering his voice as he winked at them. Lizzy sighed and cross her arms her shoulder.

"What's your name, big boy? " Donna said smirking slightly as she lean forward squeezing her breast together. It sure made his eyes widen.

" Merle, darling." He said as he held his hand out.

"Donna." She said about to shake his head when he grabbed it and placed a kiss on her knuckles making Donna chuckle.

"This is my friend, Lizzy." Donna told him as she pointed at her with her thumb. Lizzy nodded and sip her coke through her little black straw.

"Here's my baby brother, Daryl. " Merle said who turned around and grabbed a man by his collar shirt.

" Wha' the hell Merle? " The guy yelled who seemed to behind him. The guy turned around. Lizzy saw the resembled right away. They both had the same breathtaking blue eyes. Daryl had more hair then Merle. It wasn't long, it reached to his ears. Lizzy saw the man bring his hand to mouth and chew the nail of his thumb.

"Please sit, boys." Donna said sitting straight in got in the wtf face that ran across Lizzy's face.

"Wher' ya'll ladies from? " Merle said as he literally pushed Daryl into the booth. Daryl sat a front of Lizzy who ignored eye contact with him. She was nervous, right now was the closest she ever been with a boy.

"Southern of South Carolina, boys. You?" Donna said doing all of the speaking as Lizzy looked down at her coke but in the corner of her eyes she saw the two brothers look each other and raise an eyebrow.

"Born and raised here, baby." Merle said as he looked at Donna. His blue eyes looking at her plump lips wanted them to be around his cock.

"How I about buy you and your friend some drinks? " Merle said standing up from the seat.

" Maybe you should come with me, baby? " Merle asked holding his hand out. Donna looked over at her Lizzy who shook her head not wanting to be alone with the brother. She had no idea what to say to a guy especially a hot guy. Donna pouted and stood up and walked towards Merle. She winked at Lizzy as she disappear through the crowd. Lizzy sigh and sat taking the glass in her head. She slowly looked at Daryl who looked away. Wait was he staring at me? She though. What do I say, full. Fuck me for being so shy, she told herself. She was getting more nervous as she took a good look at his face.

He had a small beard going on, he licked his thin pale pink lips. He had a small little beauty mark on the top corner of his lips. He wore a black tank top that fit perfectly on him. It showed his board shoulders that made her feel weird and his arms. They were so tone, she wonder how they felt. She sighed mentally and said Fuck it in her head. If she made an ass of herself, she'll run away.

"HI, I'm Lizzy." She softly said making him look up at her.

"Daryl." Lizzy gave him a closed smile and nodded, she was thinking how rough his voice was, it was nice.

"I'm sorry abou' Merle." He said bringing his elbow on the table and looking over at Merle who was smiling as Donna laughed.

"Nah, don't worry about it. You should see how Donna is. " Lizzy said with a small laugh as she finished her coke.

" Want another drink? "Daryl asked.

" It's a soda. "Lizzy said she not knowing why she said that. He probably thought she was weird.

" It's alright. I was gonna get a ginger ale anyway."

"You don't drink? " She asked.

" Not when Merle is gonna drink his fuckin' ass off. Someone gotta drive." He said and looking at her frowning when he heard her laugh.

"I know what you mean. I had to pick up Donna at 3 in the morning,she forgot where her car was. It was a front of her the whole time." Said Lizzy remembering how angry she got when she had to pause her movie on Netflix.

Daryl chuckled as he got up from his seat. He motion with his head towards the bar, Lizzy got up ignoring how his face turn into a frown we he saw her legs. She knew they weren't he best legs in the world. They made their way to the bar and order their drinks. For the past hour they talked general stuff. She found it easy to talk about him. He didn't made a face when she told him that she thinking about being writer, which surprised her because mostpeople would just give her a look and tell her it will be better if she got a back up job if that didn't work. She found out that Daryl didn't go to college but worked in a car shop, she immediately thought of him being in dirty overolls with grease on his bare arm. She stopped herself of course. They were talking about the town when Donna came over.

"Hey, ready to go. "She asked her friend who was pretty buzzed up.

" Uhmm, Yea." Lizzy said pretty bum out about leaving. She got off from the stool just as Daryl did the same. She notice his face changed immediately when they were interrupted.

"I'll see you later." Lizzy offered with a smile wanting to spend more time with him.

"Seems about righ'. "She frowned at the tone of his voice. He was much nicer when they were talking.

" Well, ok. Thanks for the drinks. She said making him nod then leave. She watched him disappear through the crowd. What the fuck just happen she said to herself. She sighed and grabbed Donna's hand then walked out of the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review, it's just something i was working on. If you guys don't like it then I'll delete it. <strong>


End file.
